<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon Lodge by coolbattlegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653462">The Moon Lodge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl'>coolbattlegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), 호텔 델루나 | Hotel Del Luna (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Ccino x Nightmare, Corruption(oc), Crossmare - Freeform, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Fluffynight - Freeform, Ghosts, M/M, Nightmare x Cross - Freeform, Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), cross - Freeform, i’ll tag as i go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fluffynight fanfic. I’ll make a summary soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Moon Lodge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the Korean drama, “Hotel Del Luna”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The purple skeleton leads the horse down the dirt road, the ends of their purple headscarf blowing in the wind as they looked for their destination.</p><p>The wagon the horse was trailing behind would shake every now and then, and the skeleton would always look back to check if their cargo was still safely in the wagon.Even double-checking every few minutes to see if something had fallen off.</p><p>As the lone skeleton continued their search, a gust of wind suddenly passed by, unraveling the purple headscarf and carrying it off into the sky. Nightmare watched as the bloodied head scarf danced in the wind until eventually it was caught by a tree branch.</p><p>He stared at the scarf before turning around and continuing his journey. He could always replace the scarf, and the only thing that mattered now was to find the lodge. Soon night had fallen upon the land, and Nightmare had no choice but to halt his search to look for a place to rest.</p><p>Luckily for him, Nightmare stumbled upon a tent where a short-browned hair human gestured for him to sit. The server called themself, Corruption. A weird name for a human, but Nightmare couldn't say anything about it.</p><p>As Corruption served him some food and alcohol, Nightmare discovered that they were very chatty. "I don't see a lot of people in these areas," they babbled to Nightmare, "I wonder... are you perhaps a warrior?"</p><p>Nightmare gritted his teeth and glared at them, "You don't ever shut up, do you?" He seethed, though Corruption wasn't phased by this. In fact, they smiled at him.</p><p>Which only infuriated the warrior. As he took a sip of the alcohol Nightmare nearly gagged at the taste. What the hell? Was this even alcohol? "Your alcohol is terrible too. It's tasteless." Nightmare told Corruption. The server tilted their head and smiled at the purple skeleton, "Is it?" They asked innocently.</p><p>"Yeah. It is." The skeleton moved over to the wooden coffin he had traveled with and poured the alcohol onto it. Corruption peered over Nightmare's shoulder, much to the skeleton's annoyance.</p><p>"Did someone die? Or was it someone you killed?" They asked the Nightmare. The warrior remains silent as Corruption continued, "I know that people who have wandered through these areas have either killed or is planning to kill someone."</p><p>Nightmare spun around to face the server, anger burning in his purple eye lights, "If you don't shut up right now, I'm going to cut off your tongue." He hissed at the human. Despite the threat, Corruption didn't seem fazed by it. Choosing to laugh at Nightmare’s threat. It was hilarious at how this monster tried to threaten them.</p><p>“Tell me, stranger. What are you searching for?” Nightmare frowned at the question, he didn’t want to tell them. Besides, why were they trying to get into his business? “You must be searching for something. Nobody wanders these areas unless they are looking for something.” He hesitates for a few seconds before giving in and telling them, "...I'm looking for a lodge where the dead can rest." Corruption smiled softly at the skeleton, "You're looking for the Moon Lodge, aren't you?"</p><p>Nightmare's eye sockets widen at the name. They knew about the Moon Lodge! He turned to Corruption, desperation in his voice, "Tell me where it is."</p><p>Corruption chuckled to themself, "Fool, only the dead can go to the Moon Lodge." Corruption; looked passed Nightmare; staring at the numerous ghosts that had followed him before looking back to the coffin, "How many spirits lie in this coffin?"</p><p>Nightmare's eye lights seemed to sadden at the question, "Too many. They were all killed because of me..." He whispered softly. <em>“What a tragedy.”</em> Corruption hummed to themself, "How many people have you killed for the dead in this coffin?"</p><p>The sadness in Nightmare’s eye lights were quickly replaced with anger at the question. How dare they... “How dare you ask such a thing.” Corruption then found a blade being held up to their neck. "Please, just tell me where the Moon Lodge is... I'm trying to take responsibility for the lives that were lost because of me."</p><p>Corruption just stared into the purple eye lights, "I told you. Only the dead can go to the Moon Lodge." Nightmare seemed to consider their words for a few seconds, "If that's the only way I'll be able to find the lodge, then so be it." The sword now pressed against Nightmare's neck. </p><p>Tears fell down from his eyes as he spoke, "My life is the only thing left that I have to sacrifice." What a fool this skeleton was. Thinking that his life would make up for the death; he has caused.</p><p>"You're a foolish monster... Thinking that taking your life will make up for all the death; you have caused. You've walked right into the place of your punishment. Take responsibility for your sins, Nightmare."</p><p>Suddenly, a shadow fell over the skeleton. Without hesitating, Nightmare turns around to defend himself, swinging his sword against the unknown attacker. But instead, Nightmare ended up striking a tree with his sword.</p><p>"What...?" As he tried to pull the sword out of the tree, Nightmare found himself unable to do so. The purple skeleton could only watch as the tree absorbed the sword. The tree grew taller as it did, its branches extending.</p><p>Nightmare stumbled back watching, awe at what was happening. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew around Nightmare, picking up wooden scraps front he ground, building what appeared to be a lodge in front of Nightmare and the tree. When it finally finished, Nightmare looked at the sign that hung over the building.</p><p>"The Moon Lodge."</p><p>Corruption turned around to look back at the newly formed Moon Lodge.</p><p>"It finally has a new owner..." Corruption turned to the wagon they had snatched from Nightmare, and opened the wooden coffin, peering inside to see bloody swords and ornaments, "Come with me. I'll escort you to your resting spots."  The spirits of the fallen glowed brightly around them and they smiled. </p><p>Taking the reins on the horse, they then guided the horse into the night, the road being lit up by fireflies. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flowers for the Birthday Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The protagonist appears! And so does a crazy flower girl.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, an update 0o0) I hope you enjoy this chapter despite it being short ^v^)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry, Ccino. Even though it is your birthday, I couldn't buy you your favorite meal." The small skeleton turned to look at his father, who was looking sadly at him. Ccino smiled at his dad and shook his head.</p><p>"It's alright, Dad. I understand." And he did. But despite his reassurance, Gaster still seemed disappointed in himself. The two monsters sat in silence, listening to the cars passing by behind them.</p><p>While Ccino enjoyed the view of the city, Gaster noticed a fifty dollar bill slip out from a passing monsters pocket. He watched to see if they noticed, and luckily they didn't. The older skeleton slyly went to pick up the money when Ccino interrupted him.</p><p>"Dad? What are you doing?" Gaster turned to find his son staring at him in confusion; not wanting the other monster to look back, he brought a finger and shushed Ccino. His son quickly caught on to what his father was doing and shook his head. "Dad, you shouldn't do that."</p><p>Quickly picking up the money, the small skeleton ran after the other monster, calling them to come back. "Mr! You dropped something!" The cat monster spun around, looking startled for a few moments. "Oh, goodness! Thank you for returning this to me."</p><p>They took the dollar from Ccino and patted his skull, smiling warmly at the young monster. Corruption turned to look at the scene and smiled. Looking down at the basket filled with white flowers in her hands, she started her way down the steps.</p><p>"That was a very nice act of you to do! How about I give you a flower for your good deed?" Gaster got up from the bench, trying to shoo away the other child away. "There's no need too. Shouldn't you get back to your parents now?"</p><p>Corruption looked up at the father staring at him for a few moments before shaking their head. "No wonder... Your father is your misfortune." Gaster raised an eyebrow at those words. <em> "Excuse me what? What did they say?" </em> </p><p>The child suddenly smiled brightly at Ccino, " But don't worry! The suffering in your early years will balance out and give you great fortune in the future! You just have to persevere until then!" They gave the small skeleton a thumbs up.</p><p>Ccino smiled at them, while he had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, but it must have been a compliment of some sort. Gaster was not amused. "Why don't you go home now? We don't want to buy your flowers."</p><p>Corruption blinked at the father, trying not to laugh, "<em> How silly... </em> These flowers don't cost money." They replied to Gaster, but the older monster did not seem convinced by this. Turning to his son, he smiled at Ccino, " I'll get you a birthday present, Ccino. I promise."</p><p>Ccino turned to his dad with a smile on his face and shook his head, "Dad, You don't need to worry about buying me a birthday present. I'm okay not getting anything." Gaster smiled sadly at his beloved son, "Ccino... are you sure you don't want anything?"</p><p>The young monster nodded his head before an idea came to his mind, "If you really want to get me something, then flowers are fine! You can just pick some, and I'll be happy with that.</p><p>Oh, stars. He had the sweetest son. "What did I do to deserve you?" The small monster giggled and hugged his father. Corruption watching the scene turned around to leave, a smile on their face as they left. As they walked away, sirens could be heard coming down the streets, the lights of the ambulance flashing by.</p><p>"Oh, dear... It seems there has been an accident." </p><p>
  <span>◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirens were heard around her as she trudged through the cold water. Many paramedics ran past her, not paying any mind to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quickly!" One paramedic yelled to their colleagues as they struggled to move the stretcher through the river. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to look at the group of paramedics, and as she did, the stretch hit a bump and nearly fell. At that very moment, she caught a glimpse of her pale, lifeless body. Tears filled the ghost's eyes, and they turned away, not wanting to look at their dead body anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the shore, she saw a crowd had gathered, and there she saw them disappear into the crowd. That was all it took for her to burst into tears. How could they do this to her? </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Why...?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice nothing but the wind as she spoke. She looked up at the sky above her, the full moon shining down on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her soaking wet hair blew in the wind as she started towards the shore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew where she had to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It appears that there will be a full moon today, Nightmare." The manager stated. The purple-eyed skeleton looked outside the window and saw the full moon shining down at them in mockery. Just seeing it put him in a bad mood.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"I can see that, Victor."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hissed at the human. He was sick and tired of it. Victor watched from afar, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah, it appeared Nightmare was already in a bad mood. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All sorts of guests will be coming here soon." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nightmare turned around to face Victor, "Open the hotel now. Oh, and don't let anyone who has died gruesomely come in. I don't want to see them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager bowed to the owner, "Very well, Nightmare. I will do my best to not let you see them." After Victor left, Nightmare returned to glaring at the moon. Curse that blasted moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoped you enjoyed the chapter ^v^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! So after some thinking I’ve decided to rewrite this.</p><p>I want to put more effort into this story, and I hope you guys understand.</p><p>I have a habit of going too fast when I’m writing chapters and it’s a habit that I want to break.</p><p>I plan on making the chapters longer and more detailed, I hope to become a better writer. </p><p>I will start working on the rewrite soon! It might take a while since I’m a bit busy too, but I plan on seeing this story go through.</p><p>Thank you for understanding ^v^)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to comment 0w0)b</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>